


The Name On My Skin

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Series: My Skin Your Name [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: When one's soulmate is born, their name will appear on the other half's body. Both of them will have each other's name appear on their body. However, some people may only know their soulmate's name but never meet. Some meet and be lifelong best friends and family. Some will be that love of their lives.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: My Skin Your Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633555
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106
Collections: Mystrade Soulmates Week 2020





	The Name On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Juli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites) for helping me BETA this! Without this beautiful soul, there is no this work!  
> To check out and follow her tumblr please go [here](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) and [here!](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) (yes, this human has 2 :D)

When someone asked Greg what he would like to do with his soulmate, he tells them he wants to teach his Edward kickball, because he is very good at it. He was 7, and Edward must be 2. It was around the period when his father introduced him to football.

He told his father he wants to bring his Edward to a match when he first attended one. When he first got a guitar, he even told his sister that he would teach him how to play the guitar after he learnt it himself.

He always keeps Edward in mind. It got annoying when he hit puberty. Why had he not met his Edward yet? And was it normal to feel like he could communicate with Edward just by thinking about him? Like, what the hell? Soulmates didn’t have to mean much other than have the name print on his skin, right? Of course this thought only occurred once in a while, when he was in a bad mood.

But he can’t stop himself from fantasizing what his soulmate, what his Edward will look like. Whenever he saw a handsome guy, he would think if his Edward was that dashing? When he sees a bully, he will chide and pray that his Edward wasn’t a bully. 

And he is actually attracted to girls. He wants to kiss Jasmine, ask her on a date. Which he did, and the kiss is amazing, even if it is just a brief one, and initiated by her. He finds it weird, and the ‘wow’ feeling only lasts until late at night. They still carry on dating for another 4 months before Jasmine found her soulmate when they were having a date at a coffee shop, and 5 more months after that, before they broke it off just before the school holiday.

It was weird, because Greg swore he saw Jasmine has a name ‘Jessica’ on her left palm. But it changed to ‘Jessy’ now. Jasmine explained Jessy’s full name is Jessica, but a day after they met, the name on her palm changed. They can’t quite explain why besides that Jessy is the name she prefers, and that is what Jasmine calles her.

He told his father about the name change, and got a confirmation that the name tattooed can change, but the person is still the same. Their parents’ tattoo was once printed as ‘Mr Lestrade’ and ‘Mrs Lestrade’, when they first married, as they liked to call each other that, and their tattooed changed accordingly a week after they married. It however changed back to their names now.

So it can change, Greg concluded. And it got him thinking, does his Edward prefer to be called Edward? Ed? Eddy? Or, will it be something else? Maybe if he kept calling this younger boy ‘pet’, he might have the tattoo change? Well, his tattoo never changes even though he keeps thinking of his Edward as ‘pet’ for a few months. But, strangely, he thought he heard a voice, a kids voice scolding 'Stop calling me Edward!'. And pet? He didn't hear this voice reject such a nickname. But this voice didn't appear much to his dismay.

He didn't tell anyone about such an incident, as it happened just that once.

He still calls Edward, Ed or Eddy, since the boy seems not to like someone calling him Edward. If the voice he heard has any authenticity in it.

Jasmine does not have a romantic relationship with Jessy. Even after Jasmine broke up with Greg, they are still friends, and Jasmine was dating another guy, somehow named Edward. But Greg knew that is not his Edward, yet still feel strange when he finds this piece of news. Luckily, Jasmine never saw the name on Greg’s hipbone, they never got on that far in their relationship. Well, they were only 12, not at all in that hormonal phrase yet.

Greg starts to feel angry with Edward when his best friend, Mark, finds his soulmate, and they start dating. And it turns out very well, dispite being gay wasn’t a popular choice at time. He was mad, because he still had not met his Edward! He was 16, and, oh, Edward should be 11. Why the hell did he never see him? Part of him feeling angry because he worries that Edward isn’t gay, or at least a bisexual like him. Because he realizes he actually wants to pursue a romantic relationship with his soulmate! He doesn’t want to be just best friends, best sisters like Jasmine and Jessy, he wants to be like Mark and Joe, his parents! But he couldn’t do that when Edward was not around!

Maybe he should just go for David, a frequent customer in the coffee shop he is working part-time at. Which he did, and David, just 2 years older than him, introduced him to first hand experiencing multiple sexual activities. David has a soulmate, his girlfriend, just a year younger than himself, a year older than Greg. They even tried a threesome once, but Greg didn’t get to officially lose his virginity as the girl found the name ‘Edward’ on his hip bone is a turn off. It was awkward and Greg didn’t actually plan on fucking David’s girlfriend, and it put him in an awkward situation that was an immediate turn off for himself. Not even when David touched him did he feel the same kind of erect.

Yeah, that adds another thing he should be angry with Edward. Why the hell is he not around? All he wanted was sex, and people reject him because of his name on his god damn hip bone!

'Stop blaming me!'

He heard when he was so mad and probably kicked his table before slumping back to his bed. It spook him so much that he fell off the bed and cursed loudly.

'Edward?' Greg tried. But there was no more response.

He shrugs, but strangely all his anger just gone, and he kind of wished to hear more of this voice, still kiddish, same as he last heard years ago.

Beside the occasion of feeling anger with Edward, he secretly wishes his Edward would be as good looking, as sexy as those actors he really adores. The boy has a nice voice, still kiddish, but he likes it immediately. Maybe that is why he is his soulmate.

Greg still manages to lose his virginity when he is 19, to a cute girl named, Adeline, same age as him, they hit along really well after they met, they both into the same hobbies, and Adeline can sing while he plays guitar, and she is a talented singer. They date, and even move in together after a while, lasting for 5 years. Edward was not in his mind for a long time during these happy 5 years. They broke up in a peaceful agreement. Adeline was recruited to join a training in the US, those scouts spotted her talent, and wished to train her. Greg was still a trainee cop, he was still in the middle of his intense training to be a decent cop and a detective. Without a pause, Greg wishes her well, he knew she can hit big, and he does not want her to miss the chance. Adeline loves Greg, even though they are not soulmates. Adeline wasn’t happy to break up with Greg. Greg is her first lover, and they give each other a lot of their firsts. But being in two different countries is too far to maintain a relationship, even if they didn’t break up, they will eventually distance after she moved to the US.

Greg didn’t find his soulmate, he didn’t have a long relationship after Adeline. He throws himself into work, his ego. He managed to climb up to detective sergeant at the age of 32, one of the youngest members in the rank. He messed around quite a bit. He was good with what he was doing. But he didn’t have a soulmate.

No, he does have a soulmate, but he hasn't met him.

3 years later, he was promoted to Detective Inspector, well, not officially, yet, just old Johnson is going to retire in 6 months time.

He is the best in his team, everyone respects him, even Johnson will ask his opinion and let him lead when he sees fit. Now, Johnson has stepped back and sits behind the desk to deal with paperwork instead.

It was a remarkable day, he got a call from his mother, saying his sister had just gone into labour for her and her soulmate’s first born after 6 years in the marriage with 2 miscarriages, and she wanted Greg to be there. Strange as it sounds, Greg rushed to the hospital, just in time before she was sent in. Greg immediately changed and scrubbed himself up so he could stay beside Emilia. Derrick, her husband and soulmate, was at her other side. They explained that she suddenly felt the sharp pain and her water just broke, they immediately rushed to the hospital, but she kept calling Greg’s name, wanting to see her baby brother. When Emilia saw Greg, she cried and apologized that she does not know why she just wants to see Greg and wanted him to be there.

Greg kept encouraging her, just a bit harder, you can do it. He didn’t mind if Emilia was grabbing his wrist so hard that it bruised. And they even shared a small laugh when Derrick fainted when he saw the head of the baby. Greg told Emilia she was right to call him, Derrick is way too useless in this case. She was slightly mad, but Greg just grinning wider and told her to push harder.

Finally, the baby was born, a baby boy, healthy and heavy. Emilia was exhausted but happy, and most importantly, safe. Greg didn’t stay much longer, as he was in the labour with Emila, his phone was handed to his father, in which his father answered the call after the caller tried to get to him the third time. Greg only got to change and scrub off again before kissing both his parents on the cheeks before dashing off and getting into the police car that was waiting for him outside of the hospital.

He could not imagine his day getting any more crazy. But he was wrong.

He met Sherlock Holmes, a junkie, high like a kite, suspiciously stumbling into their crime scene, giving a speech and talking about 'deductions', said the kid himself. Greg throws him into NYS cell, but instructs Anderson to recheck the evidence he got, and orders Sally to follow what the kid say, though she wasn't happy with the order, but she did find more witnesses and the murder on the way. Case closed at a record speed.

Greg stood inside the cell, giving a stern talk to the kid that finally seems to sober up, just a little, since the kid started to feel sick. He only managed to talk till 'get yourself clean if you want to work' before a beautiful, but surely dangerous and smart woman walks in, just to inform him that this Sherlock Holmes is bailed. His supervisor already approved and he is no longer needed.

He swears he heard the kid saying something about 'Mycuf' or something, and refused to cooperate with Anthea, the person who comes to pick him up. Greg just watches them, his hand on his hip, feeling the area he had the name on feel warmer than usual.

Please don't let this kid be my soulmate. No, he cannot be, he is too young.

Somehow his mind is supplying him as much.

Sherlock suddenly turned and asked what his name was. Greg rolled his eyes, still he told Sherlock the third time his name was Greg Lestrade.

Greg? Sherlock pulled a face, murmur something like, oh no, please don't be him. It's not fair! How can he find it first? But the rest of his words are too much of a slur to identify.

When they left, Johnson called, requested his update of the situation, and this Sherlock Holmes. Johnson spread his concern, and it is not hard to see that he isn’t happy with how Greg handled it. Sherlock Holmes is a suspicious person after all. A dangerous man to let loose outside. And how can someone just look at the scene and picture out the whole puzzle, capture the murderer. It is like a plotted drama. And the master mind, even this Sherlock Holmes isn’t the murderer of this case, he can be the darkest boss.

Although Johnson has a point, Greg still believed Sherlock to be on their side, their good people side.

Nevermind what Greg thinks, or what Johnson thinks. The case is closed, Sherlock is bailed, Johnson took over the paperwork, thank goodness, and now he can go back home, take a shower, have a change and go back to the hospital to see his sister and the newborn. 

However, the day doesn’t seem to want to let him go yet. As he walked out of NYS, he remembered he didn’t drive today, and he found a black sedan waiting outside of the front gate, and the sharp looking lady, Anthea he recalled, walked out and invited him to take the ride.

Invited, bullshit. Kidnapping more like.

“Get in, inspector. My boss would like to meet you.”

“Who is your boss?”

“Get in.”

That does not sound inviting at all.

The ride was short, but considerably painful.

Greg attempted to start a conversation, but Anthea only gave him a side glance and engrossed herself to her phone.

He twitches his lips and frowns when he feels his hips feel warm again.

He places his palm over the covered tattooed, it feels like burning, not unpleasantly burning, but burning for his attention nonetheless.

Then the car comes to a halt at a warehouse. Anthea finishes typing something over her phone before looking up at Greg.

“He is waiting.”

“Who? Oh, your boss. Do you… Nevermind. You're not gonna tell me who he is, eh? How is he related to Sherlock Holmes?”

Anthea just gestures at the door, it is unlocked.

Greg opens the door and steps out, he presses his palm harder on his hip, hissing soundlessly.

“...By any chance, is your boss named Edward?” Greg frowns, and the question blurted out.

Anthea doesn't even bother to give him a glance.

Greg shrugs and closes the car door. His heartbeat is accelerating. There is no one inside the opening warehouse.

He takes a deep breath, gathers himself.

Whoever this ‘boss’ is, he will have to express his unpleasant feelings about the abduction.

He is a cop. A detective inspector, there is no right to just take him to meet in the middle of nowhere, an abandoned warehouse!

There is no one in the warehouse.

He puts both his hands in his trench coat, wills himself to calm down. Standing sideways to the entrance, back toward the wall that has no visible door. His body is tense and guarding up. He is listening, as well watching for anything suspicious.

The car is still there. There are closed doors at the two walls, otherwise an open space with some pillars.

His tattoo has stopped throbbing already, leaving just the warmth.

He starts to wonder if it means his soulmate is the driver? Since the closest approximate human beings are Anthea and the driver he did not see with partition raised up.

Or maybe it really is…

A door opens revealing a man with an umbrella, and all his thoughts came to a halt.

He is certain his breath has stopped for more than a second before he remembers to breathe again and his heartbeat is so loud that he hears it clearly.

He is an anburn, tall, confident, elegant man in a three-piece suit, an umbrella in hand, a gorgeous man.

His soulmate.

Instinctively, he knows it is his. His Edward.

The man stops, a good distance between.

They both observe each other, each step, each posture.

Both of their respective name tattoos are burning.

Greg knew his at his hip, he figured the man must have a name on his right leg as he walks with a slight limp for a few steps before getting it back in control.

A controlling man. 

“Inspector Lestrade.”

“Detective Inspector.” Greg corrected and gave him a smile before standing straighter.

The man did not reply, just took him in.

Greg clears his throat, tongue rolls from left to right cheek, a thought forms in his mind.

“Although I don’t mind meeting my soulmate, I would be more appreciative if the circumstances did not include abduction, Edward.”

When you meet, you know.

When he meets, he knows. He really knows. This gorgeous man, is his Edward.

The man wrinkled his nose.

“No one is allowed to call me that.”

He didn’t deny it, just not like the name.

As he had figured that decades ago, with just once or twice deja vu-ish voice of ‘Stop calling me Edward’.

“No? Eddy? Ed?” Greg grins. Part of him is amazed with how this conversation started.

“I prefer Mycroft, and just Mycroft, Gregory.” Edward, the auburn haired man, raised his head higher.

Greg didn’t miss the challenging glint, a playful one.

“And it’s Greg. Only my grandparents called me Gregory, and when I was in trouble, my parents.” Greg flashes him a grin.

An adorable, sexy, graceful but pompous, aloof, arrogant, a bastard. This Mycroft. His soulmate.

Surprisingly, such words combining together, he finds it fits and it's just nice.

Greg’s grin turned wider when he noticed the pink hue on the high cheek.

“I noticed my brother decided to work with you, Detective Inspector.” Suddenly the banter of the name subject dropped, Mycroft cleared his throat.

“Your brother? Sherlock Holmes? So you are a Holmes too!?” Greg looks up and down at Mycroft.

“He is a charmer, and takes up my father’s generic, lean and tall, and bony.” Mycroft shifts his umbrella from side to side, “Detective Inspector, I would…”

“And you? Mother side?” Greg cut him off, knowing what the man is about to offer, by experience, he can only imagine what kind of offer it would be.

Mycroft gives Greg a one side shrug.

“Detective Inspector, my brother has informed me of his willingness to go to a rehab, and I believe it is your doing. You somehow got him to agree.

“Well, he is a good kid, I told him if he gets himself clean, I may consider letting him help with some cases.” Greg shrugged, “If you are about to offer me money to throw your brother into rehab, since I can see he is familiar with what a rehab facility is, this is no first time. I assured you there is no need. And I really don’t want to add another motive to arrest my own soulmate.”

“And what law did I break to cause the arrest?” Mycroft didn’t take the bite on the soulmate part. Both of them are too clear with this fact.

“Abducting, kidnapping, bribing, might add threatening a police officer as well.”

“I merely just asked to meet you in person.”

Greg snorts.

“That is no way a normal circumstance of how people invite a mere stranger!”

Mycroft just gave a small smile with raised eyebrows.

Definitely a charming, sexy bustard. Damn it, he is certain he likes his soulmate. A lot.

“Fuck this.” Greg scrambles his face, “It’s your own doing, you sexy bastard.”

“I assure you, I am not—What are you doing, Gregory!?” Mycroft widens his eyes, face flushed red, Greg has step close proximity and pulls him chest to chest, nose nose, he can smell him, and warms, “Y-You…”

“I finally found you, my Edward.” Greg grins foolishly.

Mycroft scrowled.

“Stop calling me Edward!”

Greg laughs.

“You know, I used to hear someone say that inside my head.”

Mycroft gives him a surprised look.

“I thought I heard a couple of times, in my head, too.” Mycroft blinks, “But not consistent enough to identify.”

“Oh yeah?” Greg steps closer, “Just so you are clear, if you are not. I have no intention so stay platonic with my soulmate, especially after seeing who my soulmate is.”

Mycroft breaths hitched, he steps back but soon pulled back by Greg. He inhales sharply.

The place Greg touches him tingles.

Greg groans, he can feel his heartbeat rising up, he has to force himself to not press up on the taller man.

“In normal circumstances, this is...this is…” Mycroft’s mind went blank and eyes crossed when soft lips touched his.

“This is no normal circumstance, and you look devilishly delicious. I can’t help myself anymore.” Fuck it, his Edward is so damn adorable.

“I am not adorable.” Mycroft pushes him, face lowered.

“You can hear my thoughts?”

“Sometimes.” Mycroft admits.

“Then you should know I think you are doomed to be stuck with me. I am not planning to let you go, Mr Holmes.” Greg flashes him a grin.

“Y-You barely know me!”

“That same goes for you. But I have a feeling — you are an arrogant, aloof, bastard.” Greg chuckles, but when he sees an offended and hurt look on Mycroft, he adds, “That’s just the appearance, I believe deep down you are just adorable, good heart, caring, and, really, really adorable.”

“I am not adorable.” Mycroft protests, “I am a dangerous man, Gregory.”

“Oh, I do believe you.” Greg nods.

Mycroft raises his eyebrows.

“Dangerously sexy, and dangerously adorable.”

“I don’t see either.” Mycroft scolds, “Stop distracting me. I am here to...to…”

Mycroft causes inwardly. What was the reason for tonight?

“Is Sherlock your brother?”

“Yes, 7 years younger.” Mycroft frowns.

“If he agreed to get clean, I think I can get him on cases, and...did you just say 7 years? I know you are 5 years younger than me, so that makes him only... 23?” Greg frowns, but still not quite letting go of Mycroft, “He is a bloody genius gone waste.”

“I know.” Mycroft sighed.

“And see? I know you are a caring brother. You worry for your brother.”

“He is my brother!”

“And you are my soulmate. You never deny that.”

“I...that…” Mycroft murmured something about too obvious to deny.

“So, are we done here? It’s getting chilly, and I’m feeling hungry.” Greg asks, “Can I buy you dinner? Though I’m not quite sure where we are...Wait, where’s the car?”

“It was gone the moment I entered.” Mycroft replied, “I... can call it back and send you to wherever you wish to go.”

“Only if the car has another passenger that is you.”

“Why?”

“Why? I want to get to know my soulmate.” Greg rolls his eyes, “Like you said, we barely know each other, except a sure thing.”

“I... if you are certain.” Mycroft looks into Greg’s eyes, “I am not an easy man, I am sure not even being your soulmate.”

Greg grins and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“Neither am I. Now get your car coming, I have a nice place in mind, I think it's nice to have a first date with your soulmate.”

Mycroft slowly nods, but he didn’t walk to the entrance, but toward where he entered. Greg follows, just glancing around instinctively.

“No one but us here, Gregory.”

“Is this yours?” Greg asks when they step into the small room.

It has a wall of papers pin on, and a wall of monitors, as well as a desk full of organized folders and a briefcase on the chair, the other end has a door.

“In a way.” Mycroft said quietly while picking up his briefcase and pressing a button on the corner of the desk.

Mycroft walks towards the opposite door.

“Is it your escape route? Some sort of entering Narnia?” Greg chuckles when he found he was standing outside. He turns and sees it was a building with a plain white wooden door. Nothing related to a warehouse.

Mycroft snorts.

“Narnia is too beautiful to replicate, and this does not have a wardrobe.”

“Hey, you read Narnia!”

Mycroft rolls his eyes.

A black sedan appears and comes to a halt in front of their curb.

“Gregory.” Mycroft turns to face Greg, “I can’t deny nor admit your existence. I don’t believe anyone would enjoy my companionship in any sort of way. I don’t compromise for anyone.”

“Just give us a chance.” Greg gives him a soft smile, “‘S all I ask. I promise I am not going to jump on you, not right this moment, alright? I am not that desperate.”

Mycroft cleared his throat, and opened the car door, letting Greg in.

When both of them slid in, and the partition came up after Mycroft gave the driver a location to go, Greg protested a bit, knowing it was an expensive restaurant.

“It’s my treat for today, a treat for you to go over the trouble for my brother.”

“Ouch, not for finally meeting your soulmate?”

“And meeting you, as well.” Mycroft looked down, hand touching his thigh.

“Mine’s on my left hip.” Greg turns his body, he pulls his shirt from his trousers, revealing half of the tattoos, “Still Edward you see?”

Mycroft makes a sound like a grunt with the knowledge of ‘Edward’, but his eyes are not meeting the word.

“You can stare and you can touch, don’t be shy. Where’s yours? Thigh?” Greg grins.

“Right inner. I am afraid I cannot show you any moment.”

“Right inner thigh! Oh, damn, just imagine when your legs wrap around my waist, when our tattoos touch.” Greg groans, evidently interested with the image he just described himself.

Mycroft blushes hard, he stammered, but not quite able to get his words out.

“Why would you want to have... have intimate acts with me?” finally Mycroft gathered himself again and frowns, “Soulmate does not mean anything."

“Because.." Greg frowns, "Soulmate may not mean everything, but I have a feeling... It's definitely not one shot I am asking, I aim to have something longer and better."

"I hope your detective work doesn't ask lamation as your speech, Gregory."

"Hey!" Greg protests.

Mycroft tugs his lips into a smile.

"Why Mycroft?"

"Edward Mycroft Holmes.”

“So still Edward.” Greg smiles, “It’s a good name.”

“A common name.”

“Greg isn’t uncommon either.” Greg shrugs.

“I was called Mycroft ever since I can remember.”

“So why Edward?”

“Some fun joke from my parents. Not as easy for soulmates to find us.”

“Really? I wish to meet you earlier, if only I knew.”

“You wouldn't have found much information either.”

“Are you telling me you are not up on any social media? Google can’t find you? I’m a cop, I might run a background of you.”

“Clean, a minor government official working under the transport department.”

“Minor my arse.” Greg laughs.

“Excuse me?”

“You are definitely not minor, but I won't be nosy in this part.”

“I really do just hold a minor position in the British Government.” Mycroft smiles, “We are here.”

“Great, I am really starving.”

“Famished.” Mycroft smiles, following Greg out of the car.

“Big word, so you are the type like to use big words to impress or frighten people, eh?"

"It is just English words." Mycroft replies, but his eyes are dancing with glinting lights.

When they enter the restaurant, the manager walks to them and happily guides them to a private corner.

It is obvious he is a frequent customer, but less frequent to have anyone join him, at least not someone like them.

Greg looks down at his suit, not at all fancy, just decent enough.

"You look decent and functional."

"Is that even a compliment?" Greg snorts.

When they ordered their food, Greg's phone rang.

Greg apologised, but cursed when he saw the caller ID.

“It’s my sister. I totally forgot about it.” Greg smiled an apology before picking up the phone.

“Emi, sorry, yeah. How are you and the baby? Good? Erm, I’ll meet you later, yeah, yeah okay.”

Mycroft smiles softly, he can feel the caring from Greg’s voice. 

She was giving birth today. Greg probably wants to visit her.

“Sorry, it’s my sister. She just gave birth today, it’s a baby boy.” Greg smiled, “I messaged that I would visit before I was kidnapped, and I totally forgot about it when I saw you.”

“My apology? Though it is not kidnapped. I did not tie you up.”

“Oh, I am not sure if I will go defensive if you ever tie me.” Greg flashes him a cheeky grin.

“Gregory!” Mycroft blushes.

The waiter serves their appetizer just in time to save Mycroft from feeling embarrassed.

However, if he were to be honest to himself, part of him is feeling warm with babbles, happy to be around with his soulmate. Only a small part of him, his brain is chiding himself to be out of character and be “sensual”.

Their meals are great, great food with great company, and surprisingly, they do have quite a few common interests.

They talk a bit about Sherlock at the beginning, soon they dive into the little thing that they sort of think it’s their soulmate thing, such as hearing a bit of reply, soul conversation and thought ‘maybe he will like it’, ‘hope he isn’t like that’.

Time always seems to fly faster than usual when one is having fun. It was soon half nine, and Mycroft had to prepare for his eleven o’clock meeting.

“‘S what it proves you are not just minor, what minor official would need to have an international conference?” Greg giggles when they were back to Mycroft’s car.

“You are drunk, are you certain meeting your sister in such a state is advisable?”

“I am not drunk, just drank two glasses of red wine." Greg chuckles, "Just good enough to feel tipsy and funny."

Greg slides across the seat, pressing close to Mycroft.

"I think my instinct is correct. I really am fond of you." Greg smiled, face close to Mycroft.

"I...Surprisingly, I am, too." Mycroft looks sideways, "I never..."

"Are you a virgin?"

Mycroft widened his eyes, though without confessing, Greg knows the answer already.

"Then we will do it slow, no bed, just dating. I will only get into your pants when you are fully comfortable with the idea." Greg kisses Mycroft gently, "'S long I can kiss you."

"P-Privately. I-I am not..."

"M' not an exhibitionist." Greg nudges his body closer to Mycroft, "I promise I will only kiss you behind a closed door.

"I-Gregory, I...I have to tell you, my work is busy. I don't..." Myroft turns his body slightly, hands hesitating, but still placing at the light stubble jaw, "As much as I want to give this a try, this is a totally new area for me, I have work need to concern, I may not be always...this free to have an uninterrupted dinner."

"'S alright. I am a cop myself, you can't tell a murderer to wait just so I can have peace to do my own business.” Greg smiles, “I can’t promise to have time for you, so I don’t expect you to devote your time. Just try, maybe, let’s say, weekends, day-off, a free evening, something like today? And we can see from there. How does that sound?”

“You are very different from what I thought, Gregory. But everything I was hoping for. First of all, to understand my work comes first.” Mycroft smiles, he blushes and says shyly.

“Oh yeah? Better than any of your ex? Sorry, I’m just teasing, you don’t have to answer that.”

“I...would it be...I don’t…” Mycroft looks down, murmur something inside his mouth, panicking.

“Oh! Are you…Been waiting for me?” Greg blinks, realizing.

Mycroft blushes deepen.

“N-No exactly. I...I am not a charmer like you. I definitely have not been foolishly waiting for such a ridiculous chance to meet f-from, such a minimal chance of meeting, I-I don't... Oh, stop grinning like that, Gregory! I was not waiting for you. I am busy and uninterested!” Mycroft flushes.

“Alright, alright. You got me. No waiting, definitely you are not a hopeless romantic to naively wait for your charming soulmate." Greg raises a hand to stop the protest of Mycroft, "But I call it bullshit, there is no way no suitors around you, want to charm you to their bed! I know people do go on dates without being soulmates. Some soulmates are forever friends, not lovers.”

“I must not take your word seriously, Gregory. You are very biased.” Mycroft murmured, “I...am no one, no one will give me a second glance. And I am too busy to care if there is any romantic encounter happening around me.”

“Then we will fix that. We will go slow. I won’t get on your bed, or invite you to my bed anytime soon. I will let you know you are goddamn handsome, sexy, desirable, not just because you are my soulmate.” Greg pecks a kiss on Mycroft again, “Just will not be able to stop kissing you.”

“I...I wouldn’t want you to stop, either.” Mycroft bites his lips, turning away to look at the surrounding, “We are near the hospital, after the traffic light we will reach the destination. Would you like us to drop you at the front gate or which building is your sister at?”

“She was transferred to a normal ward, the left building there.” Greg looks out and answers, “Would you...Would it be okay if my family knew I found my soulmate?”

“I...guess it is up to you. I have no right to stop you, Gregory.” Mycroft tilts his head and gives it a thought before answering him.

“You do. If you don’t want to, I will not say a word.”

“It is alright, Gregory. Close blood relatives will be able to feel it. I know Sherlock already knew. Before we met, he was already throwing a tantrum. I was not sure what the cause was until seeing you with my own eyes. And I constantly receive messages from him which I ignored. I think next will be my parents...Parents.” Mycroft widened his eyes to emphasize it.

“I am sure you will be fine.” Greg chuckles, “You are just over messages and phone calls. I am about to face my own, face to face! Christ! Are you sure they will know?”

Both of them make a face and laugh.

"I must admit, you are making me uncomfortable and comfortable both at the same time." When the car slowly comes to a halt, Mycroft said in a shy voice.

"How come?" Greg tilts his head, gently picking up Mycroft's head, "Why uncomfortable?"

"I don't used to be this close with anyone. And you are making me laugh too much."

"Is that bad?"

"I guess...when I am not working, it is...somewhat alright?"

"It is alright. And it is good." Greg peck another kiss, "You should laugh more, you look much younger. You are supposed to be younger."

"Do you mean I am old?”

“I am old. Look.” Greg pointed at his graying hair.

“It is premature grey, you started to grow grey hair since you were in early 20s.”

“Such a short timing investigation, background checking?”

“I heard it.” Mycroft cleared his throat, “I heard someone whining about growing grey and being old when only 20...I was in a serious meeting when I heard it and didn’t manage to conceal my amusement. My lecturers didn’t take it nicely, he thought I was mocking his statement.”

“Yeah? I don’t really feel sorry about it.” Greg laughs.

“You shouldn’t. His statement was indeed redundant and ridiculously unparalleled.” Mycroft adjudged his tie, “It was great to have such a defining evening with you. I Hope you have a pleasant night with your family. Please send my regards and congratulations to the newborn of your family.”

Greg chuckles first, finding all the formality Mycroft looks good and adorable even.

“I will. I know it means get out and get lost.”

“I didn’t…”

“Just kidding. I do have to make a move. And you said you have a meeting in...oh damn, is 30 minutes enough for you to go back and get prepared? Sorry I have taken up too much of your time!” Greg looks at his watch, surprised to see time flying faster than he expected.

“It is fine, Gregory.”

“Right, I’ll leave you now.” Greg shuffles to open the door, “Hope your conference goes well.”

Mycroft watches Greg steps out of the car, he nods his farewell.

Greg closes the door, but then knocks on the window.

Windows down a second, reveal a ginger with arching brows.

“Erm, can I call or message you?” Greg smiles shyly, hands ruffles his hair, “Feels like to keep contact and connect. I don’t want to stop the communication just because we are too busy with work.”

Mycroft smiles with just a bit of teeth showing.

“Have a good evening, Gregory.”

Greg stuns for a moment with that dazzling smile.

And the car is rolling out with the window slowly closing up.

Greg blinks, only when the car moving did he realize he stupidly standing there and didn’t get his number!

Damn! 

But that smile is damn breathtaking.

Greg rubs his nose in embarrassment, walking into the building.

Well, at least he finally meets his soulmate, and they will definitely meet again, and, literally he just asks him out and has a chance to be something. A deft move he has never encountered before. Never did he ever just jump into pursuing and dating the first hour of meeting.

Surely the soulmate thing is different.

“Mycroft…” Biting his lips to not grinning like an idiot in the lift, Greg touches his hip.

Edward. His.

Mycroft. That is.

Life is gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I had quite a while, it always just a rough idea, only until when this challenge/collection week appears did I decide to write it down. Slowly I shall add on to this universe. :)  
> I hope you would like it. Please leave kudos and comments with your thoughts! Let me know what you think of it! <3  
> If you like to follow or chat me, you can find me on [Tumblr!](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com)


End file.
